Vari Angry
by ImaginationRevelation
Summary: Korra comes back to Republic City. Bolin just saved the President and Varrick is in jail.


'Things cannot get any worse,' Korra tries to consol herself.

Harmonic Convergence is just around the corner. She needs to deal with that: beating Vaatu and not letting chaos take over the whole world.

'That's going to be a piece of cake,' she reflects sarcastically.

Unalaq made her open the Northern spirit portal. Jinora's spirit is still stuck in the spirit world, thanks to Unalaq, who not to mention, is trying to obliterate the earth.

'What a tool!' she huffs. 'At least, things cannot get any worse." She repeats this to herself. She wants to stay confident, strong, and positive for herself and for the ones who are counting on her.

She, Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi are making their way to Republic City to warn the President about the impending evil that Unalaq has planned to unleash.

When they land, it is during a commotion. She ignores it; she does not have the time to solve whatever problem has arisen. She does not even know if it is Avatar worthy. She spots the President and walks up to him.

"Sir, I know I've asked for your help before, but things have changed. Unalaq doesn't just wanna take over the South anymore. He wants to destroy the whole world."

Fear takes over Raiko's face. This is the reaction Korra was hoping for. Fear will incite Raiko into action.

"Unalaq is going to destroy the world? He really does have a doomsday device?" Bolin asks.

Korra tries hard not to roll her eyes and make a joke. This is a pressing matter so she continues her task: provoking Raiko into helping them defeat Unalaq.

"He's trying to release a powerful dark spirit during Harmonic Convergence, which is only a few days away. If he succeeds, the world as we know it, is over. Sir, we desperately need your help."

She does need his help. The world needs his help. She is aware that she cannot do this alone. She hopes that her plea has swayed Raiko, but she is disappointed.

"I'm sorry, Korra, but my answer is still 'no.'"

Korra's eyes widen in shock. She wants to punch him. 'And I thought I couldn't hate him more.' She open her mouth to yell at him, but Tenzin beats her to it.

"There are lives on the line! And my daughter is one of them! Raiko, you must reconsider!" he explodes.

"I'm aware that lives are on the line." Korra scoffs. If he is so aware, then he would be assisting them.

Raiko continues, "And that's precisely why my troops are staying here. If the world is going to be thrown into chaos as you claim, I need to protect my citizens. I'm sorry." Korra scoffs again. 'Sorry's not gonna cut it!'

Bolin leans closer to Raiko and attempts to convince the president. "Sir, Nuktuk needs your help. I know you love helping people."

"Son, I appreciate you saving my life and I'm a big fan of your work, but my decision is final." With that, Raiko walks away.

"Never should have saved that guy," Bolin mumbles angrily.

Korra has no idea what Bolin has just said, but she does not worry about that. She has more important issues to focus on. She racks her brain. 'Who can help? Who?!'

And just like that, as if she can read minds, Asami offers, "If you guys need help, I'm here for you." Bolin agrees. He, too, will be of assistance.

Korra claps her hands. She hugs Asami and Bolin tightly; they start gasping for air. She never realized how much she really loves her friends and how amazing they are.

She notices that one of them is missing: her boyfriend, Mako, who has been wrongly accused of sabotaging Asami's company.

It is revealed that the real culprit was none other than Varrick, who set up Mako and is now in prison. After they collect Mako from his cell, Korra decides to talk to Varrick.

'Maybe he can help,' she hopes.

They find his cell. Varrick is very happy to see them and he acts as if he did nothing wrong.

"Guys, hey! What do you think?" the prisoner motions around his lavish cell complete with a table, a comfy chair, a queen sized bed, among other luxuries.

"Varrick Industries built this prison, and I had this cell made special. I had a feeling I'd end up here one day." He grins as if that is something to be proud of. "Zhu Li, c'mon, we got guests! Whip up a pot of that green tea I love!"

Korra is flummoxed. "Zhu Li's in prison with you?" Why is always accompanied by Zhu Li? Can Varrick do anything without her?

"Of course! I don't go anywhere without my assistant. Do you?"

Korra does not have one. Before she can reply, she is interrupted by a growling Mako. "We're not interested in your tea. And this isn't a friendly visit."

Varrick is incredulous. "Don't tell me you guys are still mad about everything that happened. I did some good things, too. "

They all glare at him. Disbelief is etched across each of their features. Varrick turns to the Avatar.

"Korra, who warned you about Unalaq? I did!" Her glare softens. Varrick was right about her devious uncle.

Now, the eccentric billionaire tries to reason with his superstar. "Bolin, who got you into the movers? I did!"

He appeals to his business partner. "Asami, who saved your company? I did."

Varrick accomplishes in swaying the three of them, but he fails with the young firebender.

"Mako, who got you thrown in jail? I did!" Varrick is pleased with himself, but then he remembers. "Oh yeah, guess that was a bad thing."

"You stole everything from me and you tried to kidnap the president. Those are pretty bad, too," Asami verbalizes. She does not want to forgive Varrick easily so she continues arguing.

"I wasn't going to hurt him. I just needed to start a war. Well, a bigger war," Varrick defends himself.

Korra has just pieced everything together. Varrick orchestrated a kidnapping of the President, but Bolin prevented the scheme from succeeding. The plan failed and the mastermind was exposed.

Varrick turns back to Korra. He pleads with her. "Avatar Korra, please don't be mad at me. I love the South and hate the North."

He reaches out and grabs her hand. "I just wanted our tribe to be independent and free from oppression. You gotta believe me!"

Mako scoffs and Korra releases her hands from Varrick's grip. The billionaire looks frightened.

"Varrick, I'm not mad at you." Shock flits across Mako's face. "I think that was a great idea. Unalaq needs to be defeated and Raiko totally deserves being thrown into a potato sack or whatever."

Varricks appears relieved. He wipes his forehead. "Phew! I thought I was a goner right there!"

"I'm mad at _him_." Korra spins around to face Bolin. She walks up to her earthbending friend and pokes him hard in the chest with her index finger.

Bolin is frightened. He squeaks, "Me?!"

"Yeah! You!" She towers over him while he cowers. "Why did you have to be a dolt and save President Nimrod?! Now Varrick's in jail and we don't have troops. Thanks a lot!"


End file.
